


Wake me up

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Max is best dad, good ending, spoilers for the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: "Am I in hell?" Ash asked, voice groggy.-Ash fell asleep in a library and woke up in a hospital.





	Wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> Since the anime ended yesterday I thought we all needed some healing so I made this. I hope you enjoy it.

Ash rested his head against the table, face pressed into the letter Eiji had written for him. He’d gotten blood and tears on it. He knew he’d get more on it as he lied there. All he could think about was Eiji and how happy he was to have met him. How lucky he was to have Eiji in his life. His eyes felt heavy as he slowly started to drift off. His final thoughts on Eiji. His best friend and soulmate. 

~

Ash woke to the soft sound of beeping. His vision was blurred by a bright light overhead. He turned his head, eyes slowly focusing and adjusting to the light. Next to the bed sat Max who looked happier than Ash had ever saw him. The older man bent over a bit, placing a hand next to Ash’s hand. 

“Hey, so you finally woke up?” Max said. He was careful not to get too close or touch Ash. He didn’t have the boys permission and he didn’t want to upset him. Ash looked confused as he stared at Max. 

“Am I in hell?” Ash asked, voice groggy. Ash smiled a bit as he watched Max’s look of relief turn to one of anger, or better yet, frustration. He sat back in his chair and let out an offended gasp. 

“Why would you assume that?” Max asked. Clearly Ash wasn’t too out of it since he was making cruel jabs at the man who was like a father to him. Ash’s text that included the word ‘dad’ only further building Max’s pride. Someone as stubborn as Ash admitting he saw Max as a father figure was a victory the reporter would not take lightly. 

Before Ash could answer or Max could say another word the door opened and in walked Eiji. He was carrying a brown bag and a cup of coffee. He almost dropped both when his deep brown eyes met Ash’s bright jade ones. 

“Ash,” Eiji whispered. He handed the bag and cup of coffee to Max as the man rushed over to take it from Eiji’s hands. After he had a grip on both the items he walked over to the door. 

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Max told them and then left the room. It was clear they needed some privacy. 

“Eiji,” Ash whispered, a tone of surprise in his voice. Eiji was suppose to be in Japan. He’d gotten on his flight and left. What was he doing visiting Ash in the hospital? Ash wondered if this was all a dream. A hallucination he got before death. One final chance to see the most important person to him. He watched as Eiji took a seat where Max had been sitting before. 

“Ash,” Eiji repeated and this time his expression of relief turned to sobs. Tears slipping down his cheeks as Eiji clinched his fists in his lap. “How could you do this?” 

“You almost died!” Eiji yelled, shaking his head. 

“I-..” Ash started but he couldn’t find the right words. Everything he wanted to say was caught in his throat. He hated seeing Eiji cry. Watching him sob so hard his shoulders shook. 

“You choose to bleed out in a library instead of living.” Eiji looked Ash dead in the eyes. “Why?” 

“I thought your life and everyone else’s would be easier without me.” Ash answered. He really didn’t know why he did it. He’d just did it. Somehow that felt right to him, up until those last few moments before he blacked out. In that moment all he wanted was to be by Eiji’s side.

“Well it wouldn’t.” Eiji replied, glaring at Ash. It was a look filled with more sorrow than anger. It was a look that told Ash that Eiji felt guilty, and he shouldn’t. 

“Your death would make so many people sad. I don’t know what to do without you.” Eiji added. His tone lacked the bite from earlier. The painful sorrowful sobs. Eiji was calm now, tears drying. 

“I wasn’t thinking.” Ash answered. He really wasn’t. He didn’t think how it would hurt Eiji or Max. Even his gang members. He didn’t realize the lasting mark his action would leave on everyone. 

“The Ash I know wouldn’t give up.” Eiji replied. He was looking down at his hands now, still tightly clinched against the fabric of his jeans. 

“I don’t want to be Ash Lynx anymore.” Ash said. He watched as Eiji looked up at him. Confusion and fear in his eyes. Ash reached a hand out, placing it over Eiji’s slowly. He gave Eiji the chance to pull away if he wanted. Eiji didn’t want to. He let Ash rest his hand atop his own. 

“I wanna be Aslan Jade Callenreese.” Ash answered. He looked into Eiji’s eyes, smiling slightly. “Okumura, if you’ll have me.” 

“Did you just propose to me in a hospital?” Eiji asked, arching a brow and started to laugh. He watched as Ash blushed at him. 

“I mean, I guess.” Ash said and puffed his cheeks out. He was getting more and more flustered by the minute. The words had just slipped out. It was something he’d wanted to say for awhile, but always held back. He didn’t think he deserved Eiji, he still didn’t. But if Eiji canceled his trip home and stayed till he knew Ash was okay, then maybe in time Ash too could see his worth. 

“I would be honored to let you steal my last name.” Eiji responded. He watched as Ash smiled, wider than he’d ever seen. He watched his soulmate tearing up. Tears of joy filling his eyes. 

“It’ll only be fair since you stole my heart.” Ash said with a small laugh. He felt so much joy. Eiji Okumura, the most handsome and perfect man he’d ever met, sat right in front of him and agreed to be his husband. 

“I said forever, Aslan.” Eiji spoke as he stood up. He leaned in close, pressing a gentle kiss to Ash’s forehead. “I meant it.”

“Eiji, I love you.” Ash whispered. His chest filled with warmth at hearing Eiji use his real name. Not a nickname or street name. His real name that Eiji thought was beautiful. Eiji made it sound beautiful too. The way the word rolled off of his tongue. 

“I love you too, Aslan.” Eiji smiled and pointed at the spot next to Ash. Once he had the okay from Ash to sit down he did. Eiji sat next to Ash and let his soulmate cuddle into him. 

“No more sleeping in libraries though.” Eiji sighed. Ash smiled a bit and nodded his head. 

“I promise. No more sleeping in libraries, unless you’re there to wake me.” Ash whispered. He felt Eiji start to softly play with his hair while Eiji gave a small chuckle at his joke. 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Eiji replied, pressing another kiss to the top of Ash’s head. He could tell Ash was still tired from the wound. He started to fall asleep himself. Thankful to Sing for calling help for Ash. He’d have to thank him later.


End file.
